


Stardust Magus

by decotex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decotex/pseuds/decotex
Summary: The faculty of St. Murgatroyd's Magical Academy is composed of the magic world's most accomplished wizards, sorcerers, and witches, which is why it's so worrying that none of them can quite keep a handle on the growing threat of the forest.The Hell Sorceress, the Master of the Infernal Crystal, the Treasure Hunter of the Infinite Cold, is fresh off of a prison sentence and ready to do whatever it takes to get her magic back - even if "whatever it takes" is community service at a magic school.Professor Alexander Westley is not pleased.A fantasy romance epic feat. a lacrosse coach who is definitely not a werewolf, ghosts who just want a good GPA, some really evil rich people who are trying to jumpstart the Apocalypse, and a lot of love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For art of the characters, more info, and updates, find the author [@decotext](http://decotext.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! (She is also [@robokarla](https://twitter.com/robokarla) on Twitter, if you'd like to see non-writing related posts as well.)

 

"Did you get anything?"

"No."

"None yesterday, none the day before that. Maybe they're easing up."

"Maybe you're losing your _touch_."

"Maybe we should have left you in jail."

"Undoubtedly."

The forest opens into a clearing and two figures, a man and a woman, are silhouetted by the moonlight filtering through the trees.

"Maybe we call it a night?" suggests the woman. "Get some sleep?"

"Evil doesn't sleep."

"That's not true. I get eight hours, minimum."

" _Justice_ , then. Justice never sleeps."

"Well, maybe it should. Maybe then it would _lighten up a little_."

"Sorry, am I taking my job of _preventing murders_ too seriously? I do apologize, let's take tomorrow off and just see what happens. Maybe they'll only kill one of the disruptive students."

"Yeah, that would be - did you hear that?"

"I did. Look."

In the shadows of the distant trees, there is movement.

"Guns out, then."

Suddenly the clearing is illuminated by a bright glow. The figures hold wands, the tips sparkling like firecrackers.

Neither of them watch as light spills from their wands, silvery sand twinkling in the moonlight and exploding into infinitely smaller embers of magic as it hits the ground.

"And so it begins."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing invites curiosity like telling children not to look at something, and as such when the Grand Hall was closed one morning for "security reasons," students crowded into the stairwells and against the second floor railings to see what security concern was about to enter their school.

"I heard it's a serial killer," said one boy, straining to see over the shoulder of the person in front of him. "And they're bringing him in so he can show them where he hid the bodies. Closure to the families, and, and such."

"Don't be an idiot, Simon," said a girl. "If you want to know where someone's body is buried, you just ask them."

"That's right," said Frank, hovering incorporeally inside the banister of the stairwell. "It's really no trouble."

The ghosts at St. Murgatroyd's Magical Academy were quite friendly, and generally viewed as respected members of the community. Students who died during the school year were encouraged to continue their studies. If they were lucky enough to have died while wearing their backpacks, they could even take notes.

"My mom disapproves," said another girl. "Whatever it is. This person. She says that criminals don't belong in schools, and that if the school doesn't reconsider then _she_ will reconsider her very generous monthly donations."

"Screw your mom," said a boy, who looked exactly like the kind of boy who says things like "Screw your mom." "I heard it's a _monster_ . A _hellhound,_ brought in to protect the forests. It'll be _awesome_ and anyways I don't want to be murdered like _Harvey -_ hey!"

One of his friends elbowed him. There was a chorus of " _Dude . . ._ "s and " _Too soon man_ "s.

The crowd shifted anxiously in the way that only writhing masses of children in a very strict boarding school can. Like a fleshy, oily, hormonal mass.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine," said Emily K, who was well-regarded for her aggressive competency. "The school would never-"

And then the crowd silenced, as the towering oak doors swung open and an unusual procession entered the school.

At its head was the The Administrator, who glared at everyone but said nothing. A sentient being of pure Administrative Energy brought to life through a complicated ritual involving #2 pencils, vehicle registration forms, and tax documents, The Administrator rarely showed emotion beyond mild annoyance. Today, its usual stern countenance was offset by a certain nervous energy. It walked quickly.

It was followed by an official-looking man in a blue suit holding a briefcase in one hand and a cane in the other.

Behind him were two unnaturally large men in full black tactical gear, with various weapons strapped to their person.

All of them seemed to be walking close together to shield from sight the last figure, who walked in between the guards. They were very tall, and wore a black cloak with a large hood. It wasn't a _nice_ looking cloak. It was the sort of cloak you threw over something you wanted to hide.

Upon reaching the faculty rooms at the end of the hall, the Administrator held the door open for the others while glaring over its shoulder at the crowd of students, who were now nearly falling over the railing to watch.

"This is Administrative Business. Back to your studies."

\---

The faculty watched as the group filed in. It was a tense affair, as prisoner transports usually are.

Once inside, one of the guards shoved the hooded figure forward. Unable to catch themselves with their hands cuffed, they fell forward onto their elbows.

A faculty member rushed forward to help them, but was held back by a stern hand from another. There was an air of general distrust.

"That's unnecessary," said Principal Clearwater, frowning.

"It's their job," said the man in the blue suit, a little impassively. "Herbus Smith, from the department downtown. The paperwork is in order, so if we could just sign the documents and apply the damper, we'll be on our way."

"How was the trip?" asked a member of the faculty, eyeing the whole scene with obvious disapproval and suspicion.

Smith sighed. "It was _fine_. No problems."

"And _her_?"

"Not a word since we left the prison. If we could _move along._ "

Smith set his briefcase on the table, flipped it open neatly, and produced a set of papers.

"Here and again on the last page," he said, pointing signature spaces out to Principal Clearwater. "Quite good, and now-" He looked backwards. "Aurora?"

The figure, who was kneeling on the floor, held her hands straight out and jingled them a little to emphasize the cuffs.

"Ah, yes. Perhaps, the dampener first?"

Clearwater nodded. "Alexander?"

Alexander, who wore a grey striped suit over a sweater, stepped forward with two other faculty members. They formed a triangle around Aurora, who still knelt on the floor.

"And let me just . . ."

Alexander pulled her hood back.

She stared up at him.

Her eyes were tired and dark-rimmed, and her breathing was labored.

Big eyes, though, thought Alexander. Maybe a little wide, maybe a little wild, and maybe, for a moment, a little scared.

Smith cleared his throat. "If we could get this thing going. I have dinner reservations, _so_ . . ."

Alexander stepped back and he and the other faculty members began.

It wasn't a complicated spell, but it required a high level of focus. They held their wands with both hands, speaking as glowing runes formed in the air and began to circle Aurora, who was, as she had been, silent.

"Is it done?" asked Smith, a little nervously, after they lowered their wands. "Is she, you know, _safe?_ "

"Yes," said Principal Clearwater. "Couldn't cast a spell if she wanted to. You can remove the handcuffs."

Smith looked like he was psyching himself up to approach her, and then deflated and motioned for one of the guards to do it.

The guard knelt down and unlocked the handcuffs with a metal key. Both the handcuffs and the key glowed with infernal energy, as Hell Metal is the usual material in magic-cancelling restraints.

The moment they were removed, Aurora gasped and fell forward onto her face.

There was a brief and awkward silence.

" . . . You okay there, buddy?" managed someone.

Still lying flat face down on the stone floor, Aurora raised her hand in a weak thumbs-up.

\---

If anyone had been in the room Aurora was left in, they would have seen here lying on a bed, naked. Her skin was covered in arcane tattoos, with one incredibly realistic tattoo of a sharp, crystal icicle going directly down the middle of her chest.

She laid on her back, staring straight up at one shaky hand raised above her head. Every few minutes it would drop, fatigued, and she'd raise it back up. There was a sort of hungry desperation in her eyes.

If anyone had watched for a long, long, while, they would see, for a second, faint silver sparks blink around her hand.

And if anyone had _really_ been paying attention at that moment, they might have noticed her blinking back tears.

\---

"Francis, as your trusted advisor and your friend, I urge you to reconsider."

Principal Francis Clearwater and Professor Alexander Westley walked down the upper hall of St. Murgatroyd's Magical Academy, overlooking a field of students playing.

"It's done, Alexander. You even insisted that you handle the security concerns personally."

"Only because I don't trust anyone else to."

Francis sighed. "Alexander, my dear old friend. Sometimes I wonder if the students are right, and you should, what do they say, _lighten the hell up_."

"I _respect_ your decision," said Alexander, with the great effort of someone trying very hard to make their statement true. "I look up to you as a colleague and a friend."

"As do I."

"But I want it on record that I strongly disapprove."

"Why? Why do you want that, Alexander?"

"So that I can lord it over all of you when it goes wrong. This is absolutely _asinine._ We're a _school_ , not a _jail._ The parents are furious and I can hardly blame them. How could you let this happen? At your school?"

Francis paused before answering.

"I'm concerned about security. The situation with the forest could be quite serious. I think it could get very, very bad."

"Bad enough to sign a contract with the _Hell Sorceress_?"

She looked at Alexander evenly. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aurora."

Principal Clearwater stood

"It's good to finally meet you."

Aurora reclined with one ankle rested on her leg, in the center of a plush red sofa with golden gilded edges.

"We were bound to cross paths eventually," said Aurora. She paused. "If you'd ever been baited out of the _north_ , anyway. Holed up here in your school. The magic world lost a great adventurer when you left the scene."

"I like to think it gained an even better educator," said Clearwater, looking up from her papers.

"You would."

"And I don't miss it, Aurora, I really don't. I'm much - there's some tea on the table, help yourself - happier in academia, anyway."

"Undoubtedly. And, you know, as awkward as the circumstances are, I'm glad for them. I think if I'd met you somewhere else, we'd probably be on opposite sides."

Clearwater waved her away. "Well, don't worry about sides for now. Except maybe the sides you'd like with your tea. Biscuits? Cookies? The lemon meringues are _very_ good."

"I'm sure. You know, not a lot of lemon meringues in prison," said Aurora, staring up at the gilded ceiling.

"No?"

"No. Not even bad ones."

"Well that's just cruel and unusual."

"Mmm."

Clearwater signed something with a flourish and then placed it on a golden platter, where it sizzled with magical energy and then disappeared.

"One of our professors, Alexander Westley, has requested to handle your integration into security. He'll give you the details of your assignment."

She laughed. "Oh _good_. He hates me."

"How do you know? You haven't met."

"The look he gave me yesterday, in the room. Couldn't have been clearer if he'd been holding a sign that said ' _I STRONGLY DISAPPROVE OF THIS NONSENSE'._ By the way; quite a faculty you've put together. I clocked Priya Goel, Bishal Dagny, Cove Strix, and was that Leaf Rook? Amazed you got them to crawl out of their various corners and teach kids. Bribing them with research material, I'm sure."

Clearwater smiled. She stood up and walked to the back of the room, which was lined with bookshelves housing various magical artifacts and also, occasionally, books, and leafed through a pile of ancient parchment.

"You might like it here, Aurora.

"Flattered."

Clearwater paused, and then, a little reluctantly; "I hate to _threaten,_ but you know the risk we've taken here-"

"Honestly, Francis, you've got nothing to worry about from me. I have no desire to cause trouble. I wouldn't risk going back to Cornerstone. I wouldn't even," she continued, very casually. "For example, take an enchanted 18th-century letter opener very obviously placed on the table in front of me while my host very obviously turns her back."

Clearwater smiled and said nothing, but rang the bell for the Administrator.

"You know better than most people the lengths that one will go to for something that is precious to them. For many people here, this place is home."

Aurora, already being led away, nodded and held up her pointer finger in acknowledgement.

\---

"It's werewolves."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm," said Simon, too deep into a roast beef sandwich to elaborate.

"It can't be werewolves," said Mary Allen Richards. "The full moon isn't until next week. Besides." She gestured to the other side of the field, where students in athletic wear were doing push ups to the encouragement of a very enthusiastic and hairy man.

"If it _were_ werewolves, we have sort of like an inside man, right?"

"Well," said Simon. "I suppose. Anyway Professor Goel postponed our Advanced Alchemy midterm. She doesn't want us going out in the forest to collect components, not even during the day. Said she'd have some brought in."

"That's nice. You'll have more time to practice."

"Yeah. Hey, speaking of."

The man who had been with the students jogged across the field towards the bench where they were sitting.

"Simon!" he yelled, brightly. "You ready to jump in, bud? We're about to start running! Gotta keep those muscles strong for the big game next week!"

"Sure Coach!" Simon yelled back. "Be right there."

"Okay bud! What are you eating? A sandwich? That's awesome! Stay healthy, stay hydrated, and do your best, I always say!"

"Yeah, Coach. You do always say that."

"And is that Mary Allen Richards? Hi Mary! How are you!" 

"Good, thank you very much!" she yelled. 

"Lunch with friends? What an awesome break! Anyway, see you on the field, Simon!" 

As Coach did a 180' and ran back across the field, Simon turned to Mary Allen. "Thanks for hanging out. You heading back to class?"

"Yeah. History 101. Freshman classes are the worst."

"Ah, stick with it. It gets more fun, I promise. The senior professors are supposed to be really cool."

"If you say so." She paused, tentatively. "And, um, Simon . . ."

They looked at each other shyly for a moment before Simon kissed her on the cheek and then jumped up and ran towards the rest of the team.

"S . . . same time tomorrow?" she called after him.

"Okay yeah sure sounds great see you then bye haha," he called back, in one terrified breath.

Alone, Mary Allen Richards smiled.

\---

The sorcerer known only as Aurora had long, wild hair and sharp features. She wore a XL St. Murgatroyd's tracksuit, which deeply reduced her "dramatic sorceress" look.

Alexander regarded her the way one would regard a cat that has just knocked over your favorite vase.

"Alexander Westley."

"Alex."

" _Alexander."_

"Oh, so it's going to be that kind of conversation."

"Let's get one thing straight. I never approved of you being allowed in this school-"

"Obviously."

"-and neither do plenty of the others. The _second_ you prove us right, you will be sent back to Cornerstone. Frankly, I encourage you to break the rules immediately so that we can send you back to jail and be done with this experiment."

It was a thing to see. Aurora was sort of crumpled into the wooden chair, tired eyes barely visible under the shadows of her wild hair, and looked like she could seriously use some protein powder.

And yet still.

There was something about her that made Alexander pause. A sort of, something. A faint sense of divinity, even now.

He thought, for a moment of the  _stories._

She straightened and tilted her head, and her hair slid to the side of her face to reveal a look that matched, if not outdid, Alexander's contempt.

"Then I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed. Anyway, it's like I told Clearwater. You've got nothing to worry about from me. Give me a job and I'll do it, and you'll never hear from me or think about me otherwise. If you don't trust me, then trust my desire to stay out of jail."

"And what about your desire to be free? Escape plans?"

She leaned back. "I'm patient."

He glared.

"And of your known connection to black magic?"

She sighed in an 'not this again' sort of way. "Oh, that was just a job. I don't fall in with the _apocalypse crowd_."

"Your allegiance to them?"

"I have allegiances to nobody," she said, a bit proudly.

"Lest of all _decency_."

"Don't be mean."

"You'll forgive me for checking anyway."

She rolled her eyes with her entire body. " _Not at all_ . Please. Help yourself. As if they didn't check _before_ bringing me here. But you know, go ahead. Check again." She pulled the hair out of her face, revealing her forehead.

Glaring, Alexander took out his wand. With one hand on the table, he leaned over and placed the end of his wand against her forehead.

Nothing happened.

He looked down, and met her eyes for exactly one second.

"Hmm," he said, sitting back down with more force than necessary. "Well at least you haven't gone and done _that_."

"Yes, at least there's _that._ "

As she lowered her hands, Alexander noticed that the sleeves of her sweatshirt hand rolled back, revealing a myriad of ugly bruises around her wrists.

Apparently he was noticing them very obviously.

"It's rude to stare," Aurora said.

There was a brief silence.

"Anyway you'd have them too, if you'd been dragged around in handcuffs for a few years. Prison, and I cannot stress this enough, _Alexander_ , prison is _really awful_. So, I'm not going back."

Alexander stood up.

"Mmmm," was all he said, as he turned and let himself out of the room.

\---

"Francis, are you sure about her?"

"Alexander," said Clearwater, who had been deep in thought on her way to her next meeting and was slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "You're beginning to sound like a broken record."

"Really though. She doesn't look like she can help us fight the darkness in the forest. She doesn't even look like she'd stand up to a strong breeze."

"You know as well as I do the tales of her power."

"Yes, but perhaps those were just tales? Perhaps her time at Cornerstone made her weak?"

"Undoubtedly."

"And didn't she have a special _wand?"_ he said, less angry and more anxious. " Wasn't that her _thing_? She could be useless without it."

"Most of us are useless without our wands."

"Yes, but, but, I don't quite sense, that is, she seems-"

Clearwater stopped suddenly and turned to put a hand on Alexander's shoulder. "Alexander, _you're_ in charge of her. If you're worried , then let her rest for a few days before sending her out."

Alexander stared, anxiously, like he was engaged in a deep internal conflict. "Maybe that's for the best," he said, finally.

Clearwater patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave. "And may I remind you that you _personally_ control the damper on her magic."

He stood in the hallway, watching as she walked away.

"I suppose you _may._ "

\---

A few hours later, there was a knock at Aurora's door. 

She opened it. 

It was the Administrator. 

"A first aid kit," it said, handing her a box. "Delivery from the faculty." 

She stared at it. 

"The faculty?"

"Yes." 

"Well," she said, slowly. "Please thank  _the faculty_ for me." 

"Request logged. Good day."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY MEET! AND IT ONLY GETS BETTER FROM HERE! AND YALL SORT OF MET THE COACH! (you'll like him!)
> 
> sorry for slower updates! i'm also writing a VISUAL NOVEL so it's this and that project. hopefully yall will like both. 
> 
> comments give me life. i reply to every single one <3


	4. Chapter 4

" . . . And I suppose we'll end there, for today. Come to my office hours if you have any questions on the reading. And stick with it - Onesmius is quite dry, but he does have some useful information, and this is the only time you'll have to read him in my class anyway." 

The students filed out, chatting casually. The class was packed. It always was. Advanced Spell Components with Alexander Westley was the hardest class to get into at St. Murgatroyd's, and those who got in knew their luck. If you only went to one class that week, it was this one. 

"Professor Westley?"

Alexander looked up from his desk. Emily K. stood in front of him, holding a pile of books. 

"Emily. What can I do for you?  _ You'll  _ read Onesmius, won't you?" 

"Hmm? Oh, I already have. I actually wanted to follow up with you about the internship? We talked last week."

"Right. My apologies - it's been  _ busy _ . Well, if you've decided, I'm happy to recommend you to whichever institution you'd like. I'm sure anyone at the school would. In fact, you should ask Principal Clearwater."

"Much appreciated, sir. I'm still thinking it over. But I appreciate your support. I'll get you the details when I have them. I don't mean to take up too much of your time." 

"Don't worry. It's all part of the job. Quite nice, actually, to send good students to good places."

"Cool. I -" She stopped, as the Administrator entered the room. "I'll come to your office hours if I need anything else. Thank you again."

She paused, as she moved to walk away. "And good luck with . . . being busy." 

"Professor Westley," said the Administrator, before Alexander could take a moment. "I'm here to discuss-" 

Alexander held his hand up, watching as the door closed behind Emily. 

"Not in front of the students."

"Apologies, Professor Westley," said the Administrator, in a tone that was not even minutely apologetic. 

Alexander gestured at the door. "Weird kid, that one. Smart as anything.  _ Way _ too perceptive. Don't tell her I said that." 

"I am unable to reveal private information to anyone beyond my designated primary operators, which at this time are you and Headmaster Clearwater." 

"A fact that I find extremely comforting." 

"Your comfort is of no consequence to me." 

" . . . I actually also find that comforting. Now, go on."

"The prisoner has a request." 

Alexander paused. It had been 4 days since Aurora had arrived, and they'd heard nothing but silence. As far as he knew, she hadn't left the room. 

"You checked on her, like I asked?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I knocked on the door at exactly noon today. Aurora answered on the sixth knock. She looked: tired, neutral, healthier than before. There was nothing abnormal about the room, from what I could see. We exchanged pleasantries, and then I asked of her ability to run security tests, and she answered affirmatively. The interaction lasted one minute and forty-six seconds."

"Hmm," said Alexander, leaning back in his chair. "And of her request?"

"She wants to go shopping."

Alexander stared. The Administrator stared back, impassively. 

"She wants to go shopping," repeated Alexander. 

"Yes. For clothing." 

Alexander took a moment. For his own sanity. 

"Well," he conceded, finally. "I guess that's reasonable. That whole situation got overlooked. I guess we were so busy worrying about whether she'd  _ kill us _ that we didn't really think about what she'd  _ wear.  _ I'll think on it. Go tell Clearwater about the shopping thing. See what she has to say. _ " _

"Understood."

Alexander rubbed his forehead with his hands. 

"This situation is very stressful. I'm honestly at a loss. I've got to tell you, Administrator - since you are literally incapable of telling anyone else - that I am truly -" Alexander spread his hands. "At a complete loss."

"Sorry to hear that." 

"I'm not sure what Clearwater expects me to do here. She hands me the reins of the Hell Sorceress and tells me to go fight the monsters in the forest. And I'm just, I just . . . I just do that? Oh, I'll just . . . I'll just handle that then, shall I? Although I suppose I did volunteer. But  _ only _ out of dissatisfaction of everyone else. So, narcissism, I guess. Anyway. You're a good listener."

"I am unable to disengage from a primary operator until dismissed."

"Well, dismissed. Go."

"So I will, sir." 

Alexander watched it walk towards the door. 

"And Administrator," he called after it, smiling a little. "The  _ prisoner?  _ I thought you were incapable of sarcasm." 

"I am." 

Alexander fully slumped into his chair. "Fantastic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I promise! There's more story! There's a LOT more story! Slightly shorter chapter but only because I want to publish NOW. There are a ton of scenes already written after this : ) 
> 
> If you're wondering what I've been up to, I made a video game! It's called Flourish and it's linked on my Twitter and Tumblr and also it's free and it's about houseplants and being a young adult. 
> 
> I also moved and have had a PRETTY ROUGH MONTH so like feel free to send me nice messages! 
> 
> As always, leave a comment if you enjoyed! I love to read them!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora sat in the windowsill of her room and stretched. 

The room was fine, all things considered. 

There was a fairly nice dining area and a bathroom and a bed, which was both miles below her preference for the penthouse suite and miles above her previous living situation. 

An opportunist before anything else, she'd taken stock of everything - the drop from the window to the ground (at least 9 stories), the utensils in the drawers (not even a butter knife), and any places where she might be able to hide contraband if necessary. 

Aside from initial sweeps, though, she'd allowed her hyperawareness to rest for a few days. 

She'd been tired. 

Feeling a million percent more alive now, she stared out the window, tapping her finger softly on the glass. 

There was maybe a spark of something in her eye, maybe a little clever, maybe a little  _ dark _ , or maybe it was just the sun. 

Someone knocked on the door. 

Whatever it was disappeared, and she answered the door with a neutral expression. 

"Greetings," said the Administrator. "You are instructed by the Faculty to follow me, please."

\---

St. Murgatroyd's Magical Academy was done up in thematically-appropriate dark oak. Some of the towers were made of stone slabs, but the rest of the place gave off a very strong "ski-lodge" vibe. 

"The staff lives here, in the upstairs of the eastern wing," said The Administrator, leading Aurora down a staircase. "Classes are held in the main building. St. Murgatroyd's has some of the finest magical facilities in the world, including our library, our gardens, and our research department."

"Particularly special gardens then, are they?"

"Yes. Very fine roses."

"Magic roses?"

"No."

"To be honest, Administrator, personality is wasted on you."

"It is. I experience no emotion."

"Wildly refreshing and so pathetically sad."

"I am neutral about your statement."

A series of glass cases lined the wall, with various celebratory plaques and trophies.

"Coming up on your left is our main field," said the Administrator, as they walked through an open-air hallway. 

"You have sports at this school?"

"Of course. We support the health of our students and offer many sports, but the heart of St. Murgatroyd's athletics is one special sport in particular."

"Yeah, this isn't the first magic school I've seen. Always with the-"

"Lacrosse."

" . . . Lacrosse?"

"Yes. JV and varsity." 

" . . . Huh." 

"Do you have a problem with lacrosse?"

"No, it's just, I sort of thought, with this being a  _ magic  _ school and all - you know what, forget it."

"Very good miss."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. 

The school was overall very pretty, Aurora decided. Deep green foliage peaked through every window, and the air was cold and fresh. 

"Coming up we have the staff entrance. Best to avoid the main entrance during the day. Students will be crowding the halls right now."

"Can I ask where we're going?"

"Town," said the Administrator, opening the door to reveal a waiting car. "Your request has been approved."

\---

In the middle of a practice lacrosse match on the main field, Emily K happened to look up at the southern walkway and make eye contact with a tall, slim figure with wildly long blonde hair that seemed to float around her. 

There was a moment. 

Then the lacrosse ball hit her in the stomach. 

"You go blind or something?" yelled A.J. Darling, who was, in Emily's opinion (and everyone else's), awful. "Good going, stupid."

"Shut up, A.J," said Emily, a little mindlessly, glancing once more toward the empty walkway.

\---

Aurora sat in the car next to an armed guard. He seemed nervous, staring straight ahead and twitching at every bump in the road. 

"So," said Aurora, eyeing at him. "First day?"

He looked at her, a little alarmed. "No."

"Then relax maybe? I guess whatever. I suppose there's no point in assuring you that I genuinely don't have bad intentions." 

"Oh, of course," said the guard, who was maybe a little too trusting. "It's not you, it's just - we have to be on the lookout around here!" He looked angrily at the trees outside. "You never know, these days!"

"What happens  _ these days _ ?"

"We've had problems with the forest. It used to be as harmless as any forest. Recently there have been dangerous creatures. Things you've never seen."

"Mmmhmm," said Aurora, who had seen many things. "What sort of creatures?"

"There are shades, and these, erm, people,  _ sort of _ , and trees that aren't trees."

" . . . How do you know when a tree isn't a tree?"

"When it decapitates you." 

"Ah."

Aurora looked out at the forest. 

"They pay you well, then?"

"Oh, they have to," said the guard, terrified. 

\---

Something changed the instant she entered the store. She relaxed. Something in her eyes. There was an aura of confidence. 

"Aurora. A pleasure," she said, shaking the hand of the store associate before they could speak. "Do you carry spider silk?" 

"We do. Fine evening gowns, and blouses, and-"

"We'll just take the necessities,  _ thank you _ ," interrupted the Administrator, glaring at her. "This isn't a shopping trip."

Aurora smiled. "Dear Administrator, it quite literally is."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is an  _ awful _ idea."

Coach Staghart glared at Alexander across the staff lounge's best coffee table, the one next to the windows that overlooked the garden. 

"Get yourself together, man. You're acting like a real baby."

"I am  _ justifiably worried _ ," said Alexander, who sat wide-eyed with his hands on his face, like he was trying to keep the thoughts in.  

Staghart leaned over and slapped him on the back, in a friendly way but also in a way that knocked the breath out of him. 

"Worry quieter." 

"Alexander, the dampener is world-class," said Professor Priya Goel, from across the room. "We did it ourselves. She goes to the store. She buys clothes. She comes back. She is with an armed guard - what could a magicless magician even do? She's  _ tiny _ ."

"Sorcerer," corrected Alexander, a little offhandedly. "Not a magician. Sorcerer." 

Priya gave him an unimpressed look. "Yes, very spooky. So she's on the  _ holistic _ end of the spectrum."

"Priya's right, Dr. Westley," said Staghart. She reached over to slap him on the back again, and then stopped when he gestured at her indignantly with his cup of coffee. "Take the magic out of the magician, and you lot are just a bunch of weak babies waving sticks around." 

"How awfully supportive of you, Eliza."

"You're welcome." 

Alexander sighed and looked out the window. "I realize I'm being annoying here, but my mind  _ reels _ at the thought of what dark chaos we've unleashed on the town."

\---

"We really should be going," said the Administrator, clearly annoyed. 

Aurora and two tailors were stood over a table, which was covered in fabrics and pencils and pins and paper diagrams. 

"Take the neck down, then?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking half an inch. Still a turtleneck, but sort of like-" Aurora made a swooping motion with her hand, which meant nothing to the Administrator but had the tailors responding with vigorous nods. 

"Aurora-"

She turned around and took the Administrator's hand in both of hers. "Administrator, please," she said, with a graceful smile. "I've  _ found my people _ ." 

"That may be, but our time allotment for this trip has reached its limit. I've received several pings from Professor Westley and as such we must be going." 

Aurora rolled her eyes and looked back at the tailors, who looked up at her like puppies watching their favorite playmate put on a jacket and head towards the front door. 

"Well, it's been fun. Murgatroyd's will handle all the business. Charge them whatever."

"Charge them the  _ previously agreed price," _ corrected the Administrator.

"Sure, whatever." 

The head tailor nodded. "Of course. We'll have everything sent over tomorrow. And are you sure I can't convince you on the white knit? The black is objectively more practical, and we  _ do _ have it in stock right now, but as a statement piece-"

"I'm sure," said Aurora, smiling. "A past life . . . and a future one, maybe. But for now, I'm not looking to make a statement. Not an overt one, anyway. The black is perfect."

"Of course. And if you ever need anything else-"

"She'll come back," said the Administrator, a little tiredly. " _Thank you_ for your time. Aurora?" It gestured at the door. 

Aurora, who was not paying attention, turned away from a small glass case stood against the wall.

"One more thing."

"Yes?" 

She pointed to the case. 

"The sunglasses, with the black frames. Sleek, don't you think?"

\---

Alexander was standing on the doorstep of St. Murgatroyd's when the car pulled up. The sun had set, and the sky was lit in a dusky glow. He cut an imposing figure, arms behind his back, expression stern. 

He glared at Aurora as she approached. 

"How long have you been standing there?"

"We need you in the forest," he said, ignoring her. "Tonight. As soon as possible. Our sensors picked up some irregular activity and we're taking all precautions." 

"Shopping was fun, by the way. Great tailors. Do you go to them? I highly recommend their services." 

"I do, actually. Meet us at the northern edge of the estate as soon as you can. Administrator, with me. Oh, and Marvin - we'll be needing you too."

The guard saluted. "Right away, sir!"

Aurora gave Alexander a look and mouthed  _ "Marvin?" _

He rolled his eyes, but then his expression changed to something unreadable. 

"You can - this will be the first time, and it  _will_ be dangerous. For everyone. So you have to-"

"I know," she interrupted, looking him in the eye. Standing on the top step, face to face, they were almost the same height. The trees cast shadows that waved across their faces. "I know. I was brought here for a purpose. I _will_ fulfill that purpose." 

There was a moment. 

Finally, Alexander turned away and pushed both of the double doors open, sweeping through them. 

"Northern edge of the estate," he repeated, voice echoing through the empty hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> For art of the characters, more info, and updates, find the author [@decotext](http://decotext.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! (She is also [@robokarla](https://twitter.com/robokarla) on Twitter, if you'd like to see non-writing related posts as well.)


End file.
